1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component casing, an optical device and a projector capable of adjusting an attitude of a reflection mirror.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, so-called three-plate projectors have been used, where a light beam irradiated by a light source is separated into three color lights of red, green and blue by a dichroic mirror, the separated color lights being respectively modulated by three liquid crystal panels in accordance with image data, and the modulated light beam is synthesized by a cross dichroic prism and a color image is enlarged and projected on a screen (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-287252, [0026]-[0040], FIGS. 4 and 7).
Such projectors are provided with a plurality of reflection mirrors for reflecting the light beam irradiated by the light source lamp and the color lights separated by the dichroic mirror and introducing the light beam on the liquid crystal panel.
However, when the reflection mirrors are attached at a position shifted relative to a predesigned position, the illumination optical axis of the light beam irradiated by the reflection mirror is likely to be shifted from a desired position.
In the above case, since the light beam of the respective color lights is not effectively introduced on the liquid crystal panel, the illuminance may be deteriorated or a shadow is displayed on a screen.
Further, the effective illumination area on which the respective color lights are effectively synthesized may be narrowed to generate color shadings and a part of the incident light may not be used for projecting the image.